I Shrunk the Master – Winter Special
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: This is another followup for 'I SHRUNK THE MASTER'. But it can be read alone as well, just read the note in the beginning to get the summary of the prequel, though I recommend you read the other story first. Tiny Rai and Frankenstein spend a peaceful winter day.


_**I Shrunk the Master – Winter Special**_

A/N:  _I stumbled upon a very cute cashmere cardigan while shopping online and couldn't help but want to dress up tiny Rai in that cute outfit… I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with little Rai, aren't I? _^_^;

* * *

Note: In "I shrunk the master", Frankenstein concocted a medicine for his master, hoping that it would help him overcome his cruel fate of draining his life as he used his powers to protect that which is precious to him. The medicine has a weird side effect which shrinks Rai. Therefore, he is now, only fifteen centimeters tall.

* * *

I was warm, _very_ warm - to the point of being considered as sultry.

But it was snowing heavily outside.

Wide garnet eyes watched with barely concealed fascination as large snowflakes drifted from the sky to the streets. Because of the snow, there weren't any people or vehicles on the road. Everything was covered under a pristine white blanket of snow. It was really serene picture.

Rai was currently seated on his tiny plush chair which Frankenstein had placed on the windowsill upon his request. He was wearing a chocolate brown cashmere fringed cardigan and cream colored slacks. It would have been enough to keep him warm. But Frankenstein had fretted over his health and decided that he should wear a tassel scarf, a matching pair gloves, rabbit hair wool socks, cotton-padded boots and as if all this wasn't enough, he also had to wear a crocheted monkey cap before Frankenstein finally relented and allowed him to have the window open.

Now, instead of feeling warm or cozy, he felt more like a kitten that had unwittingly got tangled up in a ball of wool.

He wished that Frankenstein would stop worrying about him so much. Despite his tiny form, he was in perfect health. He wasn't lying when he said that he felt better than ever before after drinking that antidote. Regardless of the unexpected side effect of shrinking him, the medicine really did do a miraculous job in helping his body contain his immense power without any strain.

The sound of light footsteps approaching him pulled him out of his thoughts. The enticing aroma of freshly baked chocolate brownies entered his nostrils making his mouth water. Seira maybe be an excellent cook but Frankenstein was practically a magician when it came to making desserts. As soon as he learned that his master had a sweet tooth, he wasted no time in mastering the culinary art.

"Master, the brownies are ready. Would you like to have them now?" Frankenstein asked while refilling Rai's cup with more green tea. He had to concentrate on the task more than usual because the cup would hold only 5ml, it would be unforgivable if he poured the usual amount out of habit and end up spilling it on (or more accurately speaking, drenching) his master.

"Yes." Rai answered as he gazed at Frankenstein with certain expectancy.

Frankenstein being the ever perceptive servant, understood the meaning behind the gaze. He bowed slightly to hide the happy smile forming on his lips. Quickly, he pulled a nearby chair and sat down opposite to his master.

He placed a 10mm brownie cube on his master's plate before settling with his own cup of tea and brownies. The serene atmosphere seems to have made his master nostalgic. In the past, they have spent countless days huddled inside the noblesse's mansion, while watching the snow covering the landscape outside.

Despite the lack of the familiar sound of fire crackling in the background, nothing much seems to have changed. His master, notwithstanding his rather drastic change in size, was still very much the same person. After centuries of devoted service, Frankenstein was familiar with every one of his master's mannerisms. For instance, he always had his eyes slightly downcast while tasting Frankenstein's cooking. Sometimes, much to Frankenstein's delight, he even closed his eyes to fully concentrate on the flavor of the food.

_Who wouldn't want to work for someone who appreciates their every effort so much? _

Frankenstein hid another smile behind his teacup as he watched his master's eyelids flutter close. Rai was immersed in the tantalizing taste of Frankenstein's brownies while Frankenstein, in turn was wrapped up in his master's gentle yet compelling presence as a blissful silence settled around them.

Meanwhile, in the background, Tao and M-21 were happily munching on the remaining brownies leaving poor Takeo to wallow in misery all alone. Rai looked so cute bundled up in so many layers of clothing. But Takeo could do nothing but watch. The only thing restraining him from cuddling the tiny noblesse was the fact that small as he may be, he could still kill him effortlessly with just a flick of his little finger. Though he knew very well that Rai wouldn't kill without any valid reason, it was the only thought that could keep him from possibly creating a pretty good reason to get himself killed.

* * *

_**Request from tiny Rai**_: _Drop in a review to make the author happy! _^_^


End file.
